Conversation
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Przyszłość. Żołnierze Johna nie są zadowoleni z jego postępowania. Jeden z nich postanawia z nim porozmawiać... Mój pierwszy, stary, kiepski FF. Proszę o wyrozumiałość.


Autorka: Anika

Scena odgrywa się w przyszłości a nie w czasie w którym reszta akcji serialu.

To opowiadanie zostało napisane kiedy trwał jeszcze sezon drugi, na długo przed jego zakończeniem – proszę o tym pamiętać!

Podziemna baza Connora. Długim, ciemnym tunelem idzie około trzydziesto-paro letni żołnierz, podchodzi do żelaznych drzwi i sięga po klamkę. Nagle niewiadomo skąd pojawia się terminator, ściska go za gardło i podnosi do góry.

Potem rozlega się głos terminatora: Nikt tu nie wejdzie bez mojej zgody.

Żołnierz nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć.

W tym momencie zza drwi słychać głos: Cam?

Drzwi się otwierają i pojawia się starsza wersja Johna Connora, która mówi: Puść go.

Cameron: Ale...

John: Puść.

Terminator rozluźnia uścisk i żołnierz upada z hukiem na ziemię.

Po dojściu do siebie mówi: Niezłe powitanie ale następnym razem trzymaj na smyczy tego swojego żelaznego psa obronnego, Connor.

Cameron posyła żołnierzowi spojrzenie które mogło by zabić.

John: nie nazywaj jej tak Bill, ona ma imię.

Bill: taa…, jasne.

John: chcesz czegoś?

Bill: tak, (zerka na Cam) porozmawiać... bez... niej.

John: ok (wchodzą do środka, Cameron chce iść za nimi ale John ją zatrzymuje) Cam, zostań.

Cam: ale...

John: Cameron!

Cameron zrezygnowana, zostaje.

W środku:

John: siadaj.

Bill: postoje... posłuchaj musze ci coś powiedzieć i to nie będzie rozmowa towarzyska.

John: domyślam się. Mów.

Bill: Connor, znamy się już długo..

John: no i?

Bill: chodzi o to że ludziom się nie podoba to co robisz.

John: jakim ludziom?

Bill: twoim.

John: tzn. co dokładnie się im nie podoba?

Bill: te terminatory... we wszystkich bazach... wczoraj jeden znowu "oszalał" i zaczął zabijać naszych..

John mu przerywa: wiem i co w związku z tym?

Bill: to że ludziom się to nie podoba! To się musi skończyć!... musisz się pozbyć terminatorów!... otaczasz się nimi i... ludzie...my...zaczynamy się martwic że...

John (ze złością): że co?!

Bill: że pomieszało ci się w głowie! Że "ona" ci pomieszała w głowie! Teraz bardziej się troszczysz o te blaszaki niż o nas! Po co ci to? Po co ci one? Po co ci ONA? Nie potrzebujesz tego!

John: właśnie że potrzebuje! Wy nic nie rozumiecie!

Bill: masz racje, juz cię nie rozumiemy, jeśli tak dalej będziesz postępował to...

John (wściekły): to co?!

Bill: to w końcu ludzie się odwrócą od ciebie, zbuntują się!

John (z wyrzutem): proszę bardzo! Nie podobają się wam moje metody?! Świetnie więc! Droga wolna! Możecie odejść, iść na powierzchnię… ale dobrze wiesz że nikt z was nie przeżyje tam nawet minuty!

Bill: John…posłuchaj…

John (przerywa mu): nie! To TY posłuchaj! Potrzebujemy terminatorów bo tylko dzięki nim mamy jakieś szanse w tej wojnie, możemy pokonać SkyNet tylko jego własną bronią.

Bill: więc ich nie wycofasz?

John: nie.

Bill: to się ludziom nie spodoba

John: nie obchodzi mnie to, to nie demokracja, to wojna! I o ile się nie mylę to JA tu jestem dowódcą! I to JA wydaję rozkazy! A WY macie słuchać, komu się nie podoba ten niech się wynosi. Jasne?

Bill: jasne..

John: doskonale, a teraz wyjdź.

Bill: Connor, ale…

John (znowu mu przerywa): nie, nie muszę się przed nikim tłumaczyć, przed nikim nie odpowiadam… (zrezygnowany) robię to co uważam za najlepsze, nie mam wyjścia, nie prosiłem o to ale stało się i… potrzebujecie mnie… bo kogoś potrzebujecie… a teraz wyjdź wreszcie i zostaw mnie samego.

John odwraca się do niego tyłem. Bill nie mówi nic, nie próbuje też jednak wyjść.

John odwraca się do niego i po chwili mówi: co jest żołnierzu? Nie zrozumieliście?

Bill: zrozumiałem.

John (tracąc cierpliwość): to wynoś się do cholery i zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Bill:…

John ( w stronę drzwi): Cam!

Z morderczym wyrazem twarzy do środka szybko wchodzi Cameron.

John zwracając się do niej: Cam, ten żołnierz właśnie się odmeldował, odprowadź go do wyjścia.

Cameron robi krok w stronę Billa, ten jednak ją zatrzymuje i mówi: nie trzeba, sam wyjdę.

Bill wychodzi.

Cameron zwraca się do Johna: oni cię nie rozumieją.

John: wiem… wydaj polecenie żeby mi tu przynieśli chip tego nowo schwytanego terminatora, muszę nad nim popracować.

Cameron chce wyjść ale John ją zatrzymuje.

John: Cam… i… nie wpuszczaj nikogo. Mam ich dość.

Cam: ludzkość jest głupia…

John (z uśmiechem): tak ale ktoś musi spróbować ją ocalić…

KONIEC


End file.
